Canon Materials
This page is dedicated to creating a guide for what is considered '''canon '''within shadow fleet. Non-Canon materials can be submitted by users to be approved for submission into Shadow Fleet Canon. Canon is divided into four tiers. Golden Canon Golden canon is the highest level of accepted canon within the Shadow Fleet universe. Anything in golden Canon supersedes anything in the lower tier of canon. Content Content for Golden Canon includes the following * Star Trek: The Original Series * Star Trek: The Next Generation * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * Star Trek: Voyager * Star Trek: Enterprise * Star Trek: The Motion Picture * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * Star Trek: Generations * Star Trek: First Contact * Star Trek: Insurrection * Star Trek: Nemesis * Memory Alpha Wiki * Shadow Fleet Forums * Shadow Fleet Wiki Contradiction Resolution In the event that Golden Canon contradicts itself it is up to the discretion of the Shadow Fleet staff to determine which fact is true. When that is decided then it to receive a page describing the contradiction, the decision regarding the contradiction, and a reasoning as for why that verdict was passed. * Vulcan and its moon Content Removed from Canon For one reason or another the following items have been removed from the canon of Shadow Fleet. The list will be formatted with the name of the series (if applicable) the name of the content in question, and the reason for the removal. * Star Trek 2009 - Removed because it takes place in an alternate reality * Star Trek: Into Darkness - Removed because it takes place in an alternate reality Silver Canon Silver canon is material that, while not being considered canon by the actual franchise, is considered canon from Shadow fleet. These are pieces of media that are more important than your average book, but aren't as important as the content is Golden Canon. Content Content for Silver Canon includes the following * Star Trek: The Animated Series * Star Trek: Countdown * Shadow Fleet Live Role Play Contradiction Resolution In the event that Golden Canon contradicts itself it is up to the discretion of the Shadow Fleet staff to determine which fact is true. When that is decided then it to receive a page describing the contradiction, the decision regarding the contradiction, and a reasoning as for why that verdict was passed. Content from Silver Canon that contradicts Golden Canon is automatically removed from Canon unless otherwise stated by the Shadow Fleet Council. Content Removed from Canon For one reason or another the following items have been removed from the canon of Shadow Fleet. The list will be formatted with the name of the series (if applicable) the name of the content in question, and the reason for the removal. * Star Trek: The Animated Series (More Trouble More Tribbles) - removed because of contradiction with Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Trials and Tribble-ations) Bronze Canon Bronze canon is non-canon material from Star Trek that we have raised to a position of importance within Shadow Fleet. These are books or Role Playing material that we find important for our purposes. Content Content for Bronze Canon includes the following * Word of God from the producers of Star Trek Contradiction Resolution In the event that Golden Canon contradicts itself it is up to the discretion of the Shadow Fleet staff to determine which fact is true. When that is decided then it to receive a page describing the contradiction, the decision regarding the contradiction, and a reasoning as for why that verdict was passed. Content from Bronze Canon that contradicts Golden or Silver Canon is automatically removed from Canon unless otherwise stated by the Shadow Fleet Council. Content Removed from Canon For one reason or another the following items have been removed from the canon of Shadow Fleet. The list will be formatted with the name of the series (if applicable) the name of the content in question, and the reason for the removal. * Word of God from JJ Abrams - JJ Abrams is the Producer of an alternate reality (See Star Trek 2009) Non-Canon Any material not listed in the Content Section of Golden, Silver, or Bronze canon has no bearing in our Role Play and cannot be used unless it is requested and then moved to a position of canon. This includes any material from Star Trek: Online, the Memory Beta Wiki, and any Star Trek books not mentioned in our canon. DO NOT USE THIS MATERIAL WITHOUT PERMISSION.